Stolen Moments by TKegl
by GreenEyesLover04
Summary: In ajunul zilei ei de nastere – atata timp cat poate sa-si aminteasca – l-a visat pe el. Dar visele dispar in lumina diminetii, cum se stie ca fac visele… si Bella nu este sigura daca iubirea vietii ei…este de fapt un figament al imaginiatiei ei..


Stolen Moments a fost scris de Tkegl. Eu doar am tradus! Deci toate drepturile ii apartin lui Tkegl.

_**"There is a star above us which unites souls of the first order, though worlds and ages separate them"**_

_**- Christina Sweden**_

**Stolen Moments – Momente furate**

Eram uimita de figura familiara pe care am vazut-o in statia aglomerata de tren. Nu ii puteam vedea fata, dar umerii sai largi si parul roscat-saten – ciufulit si in nevoie de un tuns – mi-a facut inima sa sara o bataie.

Este posibil sa fie el?

Eram ridicola, desigur. Stiam asta, dar nu ma puteam opri din a merge spre el, mergand prin multime in timp ce il pastram forma inalta in vedere.

Nu indrazneam sa ma uit in alta parte pentru ca imi era teama ca va disparea.

Parea ca il vedeam peste tot, si de fiecare data cand ma asteptam mai putin...asa ca ma surprindea de fiecare data.

La magazinul alimentar...la benzinarie...urcandu-ma intr-un lift aglomerat.

Nu era niciodata el, totusi...doar un figament al imaginatiei mele pofticioase.

Pentru ca nu era real.

~*~SM~*~

L-am intalnit prima data in noaptea dinainte sa fac patru ani. Memoria visului era vie si clara, la fel ca restul. Un mic baiat, imbracat in blugi albastri cu o taietura la genunchi si un tricou rosu, statea pe trotuarul unei case de caramida, uitandu-se la mine peste indtinderea larga a gazonului din fata. Imi amintesc culoara ciudata a ochilor sai – un verde atat de profund ca imi amintea de bratara de smarald a mamei mele. Parul de bronz era mai deschis atunci – tuns scurt in parti, dar lasat lung deasupra, si dat pe spate.

Nu a spus nimic, si nici eu.

Doar ne uitam unul la celalalt.

Cand m-am trezit, chiar si la varsta mea tanara, am realizat ca ceva ciudat si minunat s-a intamplat.

Apoi s-a intamplat din nou in noaptea dinaintea zilei mele de nastere de cinci ani...si inaintea fiecarei zile de nastere de atunci.

Locurile intalnirilor noastre neobisnuite nu erau niciodata familiare dar mereu confortabile. La sase ani, ne-am jucat de-a prinselea pe colina ierboasa, soarele cald pe spatele noastre. La opt ani, am mers printr-o padure linistita, intorcand pietre cautand insecte ciudate.

„Ce crezi ca e locul asta?" m-a intrebat in timp ce ne asezam pe pamantul umed, lasandu-ne pe un butuc dur. „Este real?"

Am dat din umeri. „Nu stiu. Pare real cat suntem aici..cel putin pentru mine." Mi-am intins mana si am luat o floare roza dintr-un grup aproape de piciorele mele. Am rotit tulpina in degete, ducand floarea la buze.

S-a scarpinat pe obraz, lasand o urma de noroi. „Da. Si pentru mine. Dar de dimineata, nu sunt atat de sigur."

Eu doar am dat din cap, inca uitandu-ma la floare.

„Ok, sa incercam din nou," a spus, intorcandu-se spre mine cu picioarele incrutisate, sprijinindu-si coatele pe genunchi. „Cum te cheama?"

M-am uitat intens la el, concentrandu-ma din greu. „Bella. Bella Swan. Traiesc cu mama si tatal meu, Charlise si Renee, in Forks, Washington."

„Bella Swan...Charlie si Renee Swan...Forks, Washington," a repetat, sprancenele incruntandu-i-se in concentratie in timp ce incerca sa memoreze cuvintele.

Am incercat de multe ori pana acum. Puteam sa vorbim despre aproape orice...familie, scoala, prieteni. Dar cu fiecare dimineata si trezirea noastra inevitabila, conversatiile clare devin ametitoare si neclare. Eventual, ca in cele mai multe vise, experientele impreuna au alunecat in taramul deja vu-ului si cuvintelor pe varful limbii. Cand eram impreuna, totul vine inapoi in culori stralucitoare si mirosuri bogate si gusturi intense. Era real.

Cand eram impreuna. Era real.

Dar celelalte 364 de zile pe an – 365 in anurile bisextile – Edward era doar o amintire..o figura misterioasa chiar dupa colt..o pereche de ochi verzi care ardeau in spatele ploapelor mele...dar de nerecunoscut. Chiar si numele lui imi eluda gandurile pentru cateva minute dupa ce ma trezesc...topindu-se in timp ce constiinta in final ma revendica. Am inceput eventual sa pastrez un carnetel langa pat si am incercat, in acele minute confuze, sa scriu ce imi puteam aminti din vise. Scrisul meu incoerent nu prea avea sens, dar le pretuiam oricum.

Nu conta cat de tare incercam, nu era nici un mod de a ne gasi in lumea celor trezi – nimic care ar putea dovedi ca se intampla cu adevarat.

„Incearca tu," am cerut, dandu-mi buclele maro din ochi. „Unde traiesti?"

Si-a micsorat ochii in timp ce incerca sa-si aminteasca. „Chicago...e in Illionois."

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap. „Stiu unde este Chicago, Edward."

A dat din umeri si s-a ridicat, scuturandu-se pe blugi. „Nu stiu de ce ne mai deranjam. Nu merge niciodata."

Un tipat puternic ne-a atras atentia in sus la peticele de albastru vizibile printre copaci.

„Uite-l ca vine," a murmurat Edward. „Cred ca e timpul."

Un soim de un alb pura zburat in jos printre ramurile copacilor, aripile sale larg deschise. S-a arcuit gratios la dreapta inainte sa se aseze pe o ramura joasa desupra capurilor noastre. Capul sau era inclinat, si clipea la noi cu ochii sai negrii.

Soimul era singurul constant in vizitele noastre din vis...un semnal ca lumea celor trezi se intorcea. Oriunde eram, la ora fixa apare, venind dupa noi cu un apel rasunator, si stiam ca timpul nostru impreuna s-a sfarsit.

M-am intors dinspre soim sa ma uit la el. „Ei bine, cred ca ne vedem."

A dat din cap, ochii sai verzi seriosi. „Da. Ne vedem."

A clipit...si m-am trezit in patul meu.

Restul vietii mele – treaza – era destul de mult ca a celorlalti, cred. Am avut prieteni, am mers la scoala, am jucat softball, si am facut prajituri. Dar dintr-un motiv, ma simteam cu adevarat_ in viata _in acea singura noastre pe an. Era ca si cum eram doua piese de puzzle – si nimic altceva nu se potrivea pana nu eram impreuna.

In ciuda intalnirilor limitate, Edward a devenit prietenul meu cel mai bun si cel mai apropriat confident. Ii puteam spune orice, si ma intelegea ca nimeni altcineva. Cand aveam 11 ani, m-a ajutat prin divortul parintilor, si a mutarii care a urmat in cealalta parte a regiunii cu mama. I-am tinut mana cand cainele sau a murit la 12 ani. Am indurat batausi, tradari, insecuritati, neindemanarile...si ne impartaseam povarile in mod egal. Poate era pentru ca a fost facut de visurile mele – o creatie a propriului subconstient. Nu stiam. De fapt, nici nu imi mai pasa. Noptile pe care le petreceam impreuna erau cu adevarat cele mai fericite din viata mea.

Cand am aveam 13 ani, ceva s-a schimbat... o schimbare subtila care, atunci, nu o puteam atinge cu degetul.

„Vreau sa spun, nu stiu care e marea chestie oricum," i-am spus in timp ce stateam pe un doc, leganandu-ne picioarele intr-un lac de munte. „E doar un sarut."

Ma deplangeam de faptul ca cele mai bune prietene ale mele, Angela si Jessica, tot vorbeau despre primirea primului lor sarut in spatele salei de sport la scoala.

Edward a dat din umeri. „Nu stiu. Nu cred ca voi vrea vreodata sa sarut vreuna din fetele de la scoala mea oricum."

I-am aruncat o privire dintr-o parte. „Deci, niciodata...nu ai sarutat o fata?"

„Nah," a raspuns, apucand o piatra si aruncand-o pe suprafata lacului.

„Sase. Frumos." I-am complimentat abilitatea de aruncat pietre pe suprafata apei.

„Dar tu?" a intrebat.

„Dar eu ce?"

A respirat aspru. „Ai sarutat un baiat?"

„Oh." Mi-am simtit obrajii inrosindu-se. „Nu."

„Huh," a spus. A aruncat alta piatra. „Vrei?"

Mi-am muscat buza. „Nu stiu...Cred...poate..doar sa vad cum este." Mi-am aruncat picioarele in apa si am privit fluxul de valuri, uitandu-ma la el prin coltul ochiului. „Dar tu?"

A dat din umeri din nou. „Poate."

Am stat in liniste pentru ceva vreme, si parea ca aerul devenea mai gros in jurul nostru. Fluturi imi zburau in stomac si inima a inceput sa-mi bata cu putere in piept. Batea asa de tare incat ma intrebam daca putea auzi.

Brusc, soimul alb a tipat deasupra noastra, si am expirat greu, simtind un val de dezamagire.

M-am intors sa-i zic la revedere...si am fost intampinata de buzele crapate ale lui Edward pe ale mele. Ochii ii erau largi deschisi, uitandu-se la mine in uimire. Am gafait cand s-a retras putin si apoi s-a aplecat din nou sa ma sarute usor.

Am simtit furnicaturi trecand prin corpul meu in timp ce se aseza inapoi, observandu-ma neclipit.

„Pa," a spus inainte de a ma trezi din nou in patul meu, atingandu-mi buzele cu degetele uimita.

~*~SM~*~

La cincisprezece, mi-a frant inima.

Stateam pe spate intr-o pajiste de primavara, uitandu-ne la norii durdulii trecand peste cerul senin. A aratat spre unul care spunea ca arata ca o masina de curse, dar eu ziceam ca arata mai mult ca un aspirator. Radeam in timp ce ne ridicam, adunand o mana de margarete si incepand sa le impletim impreuna. M-am uitat la el si am zambit pentru mine. Era intins pe iarba cu mainile si picioarele larg deschise, ochii inchisi si o expresie serena pe fata. A crescut in ultimul an si acum era mai inalt ca mine – capul meu abia ajungandu-i pana la umar. Inca era slab dar incepea sa se completeze putin, pieptul devenind mai larg, bratele mai groase. Ca de obicei, avea nevoie de un tuns, pletele groase ondulandu-se in jurul urechilor si gatului.

Edward era, intr-un cuvant, frumos. Si il iubeam. Nu i-am spus niciodata, dar il iubeam.

Era atat de tacut incat am crezut ca a adormit – desi asta ar fi fost chiar ciudat, luand in considerare ca _eram_ deja adormiti. In sfarsit, vocea sa a rupt linistea.

„Am o prietena."

Stomacul mi s-a strans, dar m-am concentrat pe lantul de margarete in poala mea si incercam sa imi tin mainile sa nu tremure.

„M-ai auzit?" a deschis un ochi sa se uite la mine, ridicandu-si mana sa blocheze soarele.

„Da. Te-am auzit," am raspuns.

„Ei bine?"

„Ei bine ce?" am intrebat, iritatia colorandu-mi vocea.

„Ma intrebam ce crezi despre asta."

Am dat drumul lantului de margarete in poala si m-am lasat pe maini, ridicandu-mi capul inca o data spre cer. „Ce vrei sa spun?"

S-a rostogolit intr-o parte si si-a pus capul pe mana. „Esti suparata?" m-a intrebat. Ii puteam simti privirea intensa, dar nu m-am intors sa ma uit la el.

Am oftat. „De ce sa fiu suparata? Vreau sa spun, nimic din astea nu e real oricum," am murmurat, lasandu-ma in fata sa las margaretele in iarba.

Edward s-a ridicat abrupt si m-a luat de mana. „Nu spune asta."

„De ce nu?" am intrebat nervoasa, scotandu-mi mana din a lui si ridicandu-ma. Am mers cativa pasi inainte de a ma intoarce spre el. „Avem doar o noapte pe an...o noapte! Si nici un mod de a ne gasi unul pe celalalt...acolo..." am aratat cu mana spre orizontul departat. „Nici nu stiu daca existi!" am sufocat un suspin si eram ingrozita sa-mi simt ochii umplandu-mi-se cu lacrimi.

S-a ridicat si s-a grabit spre mine, infasurandu-ma in bratele sale. „Shhh..." a murmurat, sarutandu-mi parul. M-am agatat de el, simtindu-i caldura trecandu-mi prin piele.

„Sunt bine," am spus in final, retragandu-ma si incrutisandu-mi bratele la piept. Mi-am sters lacrimile. „O iubesti?" am intrbat, apoi am adaugat repede in timp ce ochii mi-au cazut la pamant, „Nu..asteapta..nu conteaza. Nu vreau sa stiu."

Si-a ridicat mana sa infasoare o suvita din parul meu pe un deget. „Nu o iubesc," a spus tandru. „E doar ca...acolo..." s-a oprit, ochii sai uitandu-se departe.

Am dat din cap. Intelegeam, de fapt. „Stiu," am spus. „Stiu ca ai o viata. Inteleg ca trebuie sa gasesti ceva..pe cineva..acolo sa te faca fericit. Inteleg. Chiar o fac."

S-a intors spre mine si eram surprinsa sa-i vad ochii sticlosi. „Nu e acelasi lucru, totusi," a spus.

Am dat din cap, propriile lacrimi curgandu-mi pe obraji. „Nu, nu este."

Ne-am uitat amandoi la soim in timp ce cobora, aterizand la cateva picioare de noi pe o piatra de la marginea pajistii. Intorcandu-ne inapoi unul la celalalt, si-a ridicat o mana sa mangaie cu degetul mare sub ochiul meu.

„Nu plange," a spus incet. „Imi pare rau."

Am suspinat, si imaginea sa a devenit neclara in fata mea. „Si mie," am spus inainte sa fiu din nou din patul meu, cu obrajii inca uzi si cu inima durandu-ma in piept.

Nu a mai mentionat-o din nou. Printr-o intelegere tacita niciunul din nou nu a mentionat mersul la intalniri, sau iubiti si iubite. In schimb, era ca si cum am decis sa ignoram lumea de afara in timp ce eram impreuna – doar sa ne bucuram unul de celalalt in timpul putin pe care il aveam.

Pe scurt, traiam in negare.

Inca vorbeam despre dorintele noastra pentru viitor. El vroia sa devina arhitect sau inginer si sa decoreze case frumoase, ecologice. I-am spus ca vroiam sa devin scriitor, si chiar ma jucam cu ideea de a pune povestea noastra pe hartie.

„Serios?" a zambit el. „Ei bine, este o poveste buna, chiar daca nimeni nu ar crede-o."

Am ras si m-am intors inapoi la cartea din mainile mele. Aveam 18 ani, si eram intr-o librarie linistita, stand printre mormane parasite de carti. Praful dansa in lumina soarelui care intra prin ferestrele inalte. El statea rezemat pe un raft incarcat cu carti, si eu stateam pe podea cu capul in poala lui. Se juca cu parul meu in timp ce eu ii citeam „Where the Wild Things Are" cu voce tare.

„Nu pot sa cred ca nu ai citit niciodata cartea asta," am spus, dand pagina. „Este un clasic..si particular adecvat situatiei noastre."

„Un baiat mic care e o durere in fund si este trimis in pat fara sa manance?" l-am auzit chicotind usor.

„Ei bine, nu." I-am aruncat un zambet. „Nu partea aia." Am contiunuat sa citesc in timp ce ne uitam la poze cu Max, micutul baiat, in timp ce imaginatia il ducea pe un teren misterios ocupat de monstrii. Vocea mea era singurul sunet din biblioteca in timp ce spuneam povestea lui Max. Cum chestiile salbatice isi racneau urletele teribile si cum isi scrasneau dintii teribili...cum Max in sfarsit i-a dresat si a fost numit regele lor..si in final, cum lui Max i s-a facut dor de casa si de familia lui.

„_Si Max, regele tuturor chestiilor salbatice era singuratic si vroia sa fie undeva unde cineva il iubeste cat mai mult. Apoi peste tot imprejur departe dincolo de tara a mirosit lucruri bune de mancat si a renuntat la a fi rege unde erau toate lucrurile salbatice. Dar chestiile salbatice au tipat, `Oh te rog nu pleca-_

_Te vom manca – te iubim atat de mult!` si Max a spus, `Nu!`"_ am citit incet, surprinsa cand gatul mi se strangea.

Si in timp ce Max le facea cu mana de la revedere lucrurilor salbatice si naviga inapoi in camera sa sa gaseasca mancarea asteptandu-l – si inca calda – lacrimi s-au adunat in ochii mei si au scapat.

Edward doar imi mangaia parul tacut in timp ce plangeam in poala sa, dornindu-mi ceva ce nu putem avea niciodata...stiind ca eventual, ca Max, va trebui sa lasam in urma lumea magica si sa ne intoarcem la realitatea rece, gri, singuratica.

Cand am incetat din plans, si cand respiratia mi s-a intors la normal, m-am rostogoliy pe spate, uitandu-ma la el trist. „Imi pare rau pentru asta," am murmurat.

O parte a gurii i s-a ridicat intr-o jumatate de zambet, si a ridicat din umeri la scuzele mele. In schimb, si-a pus un brat dupa umerii mei, ridicandu-ma spre el usor. Mi s-a oprit respiratia in timp ce-mi dadea parul din fata cu cealalta mana, apoi mi-a cuprins spatele capului, ochii sai intunecati si intensi. S-a aplecat spre mine, sarutandu-mi lacrimile lin...intai pe un obraz, apoi pe celalalt...si in final coborand sa imi atinga buzele de ale lui.

Era prima data cand ne-am sarutat de la acea zi pe doc cand aveam 13 ani.

Si era complet diferit.

In loc sa fie experimental, buzele sale erau firme si confidente, retezand usor la inceput, apoi apasand mai insistent. Ochii mi s-au inchis in timp ce respiratia sa calda imi mangaia fata, si am scancit incet, mana mi s-a ridicat sa se incurce in parul lui. I-am simtit limba atingandu-mi buza de jos, si in timp ce o primeam puteam gusta menta dulce a pastei de dinti amestecata cu aroma unica care stiam ca era doar a lui. Edward m-a tras mai aproape, incolacindu-si bratele strans in jurul meu in timp ce adancea sarutul, si am suspinat cand i-am simtit pieptul muscular apasat de al meu. M-am prins de parul sau, celalalt brat l-am infasurat sa-i prind spatele tricoului, si am simtit ca ameteam...sangele imi fierbea..inima imi batea pe cale sa explodeze din piep.

In sfarsit, stransoarea i s-a relaxat si s-a retras putin, lasandu-si fruntea peste a mea in timp ce amandoi incercm sa respiram corect. Mana din parul meu se indrepta in fata, degetele sale atingandu-mi obrazul, si mi-am deschis ochii sa-i vad pe cei verzi ai sai studiindu-ma intens. Mi-a atins buza de jos cu degetul mare, privirea sa ducandu-se in jos inainte de a se intoarce la a mea.

„Te iubesc," a soptit.

Am zambit la el, intorcandu-mi fata sa-i sarut palma usor.

„Si eu te iubesc," am soptit inapoi in timp ce soimul se apropria, departandu-ne din nou.

Dupa noaptea aceea, relatia noastra s-a schimbat, si amandoi am decis sa o lasam. Fiecare an ne intalneam cu saruturi pasionante...mangaieri iubitoare..si declaratii sincere. Infasurati in bratele celuilalt, ne-am impartasit experientele din colegiu si planuiam un viitor.

Pretindeam ca avem un viitor.

Vorbeam despre casatorie si despre copii. Ne certam pe ce ar trebui sa cumparam, o casa sau un apartament...sau doar sa inchiriem un apartament in oras incat sa ne bucuram de viata de noapte. Ne imaginam imbatranind, tinandu-ne nepotii, si iubindu-ne unul pe celalalt pentru totdeauna.

Era frumos...si era teribil.

Nu i-am spus lui Edward ca plang pentru cateva zile dupa noptiile noastre impreuna. Ca nu puteam sa mananc sau sa dorm..de fapt, abia functionam. Mintea mea confuza nu putea indica motivul pentru starea generala de rau a mea, dar cumva subconstiinta mea stia ca imi era dor teribil de el. Era o dorinta de neexplicat...o piesa lipsa...un gol intunecat pe care parea ca nimic nu-l poate umble.

Singura persoana care stia despre chinul meu era cea mai buna prietena a mea Angela, si asta doar pentru ca era colega mea de apartament si m-a auzit plangand in camera mea in dimineata zilei mele de nastere de 23 de ani. Avand nevoie de cineva in care sa ma destainui, i-am spus in sfarsit cat de putin puteam din intreaga poveste ciudata si minunata. Eram uimita cand a acceptat povestea fara nici o indicatie ca, credea ca sunt nebuna.

„Asta se intampla in fiecare an?" am intrebat.

Am dat din cap printre lacrimile mele. „Pentru cat timp imi pot aminti."

Strangandu-i mana, mi-a studiat ochii rosii. „Si crezi ca il iubesti?"

„Stiu ca il iubesc."

„Dar...nu stii nimic despre el. Nu stii cu adevarat...daca e chiar real," a spus.

M-am lasat inapoi pe pat. „Stiu, Ang. Crezi ca nu m-am gandit la toate astea?" mi-am aruncat un brat peste ochi. „Crezi ca nu stiu ca asta e o nebunie?Dar nu pot trece peste acest sentiment ca... cand sunt cu el, nu pare o nebunie. Pare corect. Logica zboara pe fereastra si sunt doar..fericita." am oftat frustrata. „Nici nu il pot vedea in minte. E doar fulgerari..sentimente..nu pot doar...Imi e dor de el. Am nevoie de el."

Angela a fost tacuta pentru un moment lung, si mi-am mutat bratul incat sa pot incerca si sa ii ghicesc reacta. Inca se uita in distanta cu sprancenele incruntate.

„La ce te gandesti?" Am intrebat in sfarsit.

A oftat, intorcandu-se inapoi la mine. „Chiar vrei sa stii?"

„Da."

„Este cea mai apropriata prietena a mea, Bella...si stii ca vreau doar sa fi fericita, nu?" a intrebat cu sinceritate.

„Stiu ca asa e."

„Ei bine," a continuat, uitandu-se in alta parte din nou, „vorbesti despre o relatie care consta intr-o singura noapte in feicare an..o noapte uimitoare, inteleg," a spus, „dar totusi, este doar o noapte in fiecare an din viata ta. Vorbesti despre renuntarea la celelalte 364 mde zile...renuntarea la un sot..la o familie..pentru cineva pe care nu l-ai intalnit cu adevarat...cineva pe care _abia ti-l amintesti. _Esti gata pentru asta?"

Mi-am simtit ochii umplandu-mi-se cu lacrimi din nou. „Nu stiu."

„Nu poti continua asa Bella," A spus Ang compatimitoare. „Te distruge. Trebuie sa decizi daca vrei sa treiesti acolo...sau aici. Nu cred ca le poti avea pe amandoua."

Poate ca avea dreptate. Nu ma puteam darui lui in totalitate – amandoi am fost de acord ca nu a fost dat in situatia noastra – si stiu ca nu m-as putea lega de altcineva fara sa o rup cu el. Nu ar fi corect pentru nimeni implicat.

Inima ma durea la acest gand, dar faptul era, eram legati de o lume a viselor. Si daca unul din noi avea santa la fericire in lumea asta...lumea_ reala_...trebuie sa-l lasam pe celalalt.

Asa ca am incercat. Si data urmatoare cand Angela s-a oferit sa ma intalnesc cu un baiat dragut de la ea de la birou, am acceptat. Eric era inalt si suplu, cu par blond inchis si ochi verzi care erau destuli de pali incat sa nu-mi aminteasca de _el_ de fiecare data cand ma uitam in ei. Era dulce si amuzand si cand m-a invitat in oras din nou, am spus da.

Am decis sa-mi transform jurnalul din diminetile de dupa intr-o poveste. Era ciudata, dar cand am inceput sa scriu, poveste doar a zburat din degetele mele. Nu aveam nici o idee cat de mult era de fapt o amintire sau imaginatie, dar cand era terminata, ma simteam completa – ca si cum am facut-o corecta, cumva.

Eric era in scoala medicala si spera ca va ajunge un pediatru. Credea ca e uimitor ca vroiam sa devin scriitoare si ma incuaraja sa-mi duc scurta poveste la un magazin literat. Am plans cand a fost acceptata, si el a crezut pentru ca eram fericita. In realitate, era pentru ca cumva vazand-o printata imi facea intalnirile din vis si mai putin reale si mai mult o fantezie.

Din cauza asta am plans.

Eric si eu petreceam cat mai mult timp posibil impreuna, in ciuda programului sau scurt. Chiar imi placea de el si am inceput sa apreciez putera si suportul sau tacut. Era bun si intelegator si parea sa vada prin mine inca de la inceput.

„De ce esti asa de treista?" m-a intrebat dupa ce ne-am vazut de cateva luni. Mergeam prin parc si ne-am oprit sa hranim ratele.

„Eu? Nu sunt trista," am raspuns, aruncat bucatele de paine si zambind ca si cum sa dovedesc ca nu are dreptate.

I-am simtit ochii pe mine. „Ba esti," a spus, „dar nu la fel de mult ca atunci cand te-am intalnit." M-am uitat la el surprinsa si si-a ridicat o mana sa-mi puna parul in spatele urechii. „Mi-ar placea sa stiu ca sunt parte din asta."

Zambetul meu fortat s-a topit intr-unul adevarat, si m-am aplecat sa-l sarut usor pe obraz.

„Cred ca esti," am raspuns.

Trei luni mai tarziu, in timp ce stateam pe veranda din spate bucurandu-ne de un pahar de vin dupa cina, mi-a spus ca ma iubeste. M-am uitat la stele, briza calda revarsandu-se pe obrajii mei si in timp ce il auzeam spunand cuvintele am realizat ca eram fericita. Nu extazul de rotire si bucurie de neinfrant din visele mele..dar o fericire calma, mai linistita. Cumva, cu prezenta sa intelegatoare, Eric a gasit o cale prin peretii pe care i-am construit in jurul inimii mele si si-a facut o casa pentru el. I-am spus ca si eu il iubeam.

Am devenit si mai apropriati si am inceput sa vorbim despre viitor. O parte din mine era excitata la gandul unei vieti cu Eric..dar adanc, alta parte durea gandindu-ma ca nu va putea fi niciodata completa cu adevarat.

In noapte dinaintea zilei mele de nastere de 24 de ani m-a cerut in casatorie...si am acceptat. Bucurie ii umplea ochii, si a apasat un sarut dulce pe buzele mele in timp ce punea inelul pe degetul meu.

„Te voi face fericita," a promis. „Jur. Voi face orice ca sa te fac fericita."

Am dat din cap, lacrimi de multumire si regret curgandu-mi pe obraji. „Stiu ca asa va fi."

Ma temeam sa adorm in acea noapte si m-am luptat cu oboseala care imi inchidea ploapele. Dar cand in sfarsit s-au inchis si le-am deschis din nou, stateam pe o plaja dedesubtul unui cer briliant de albastru, cu valuri lovindu-se usor de picioarele mele goale. M-am uitat in sus sa-l vad pe Edward venind spre mine cu un zambet frumos pe fata.

Mi s-a oprit respiratia cand l-am observat, si pentru un moment determinarea mi-a disparut. Parea mai inalt decat imi aminteam, ochii sai un verde mai adanc. Doar cativa nasturi ii pastrau camasa alba incheiata peste pieptul muscular, sfarsiturile sufland in brizasi oferindu-mi o privire din stomacul sau firm. Purta o pereche de pantaloni khaki si mansetele indoite in timp ce mergea pe faleza, picioarele sale fiind goale de asemenea. Si-a grabit pasul si inainte sa stiu, m-a ridicat in brate, invartindu-ma.

„Mi-a fost dor de tine," a spus bagandu-si nasul in gatul meu.

„Si mie mi-a fost dor de tine." Edward m-a lasat jos, si mi-am ridicat o mana sa-i dau parul din nou. „Inca ai nevoie de un tuns."

„Mereu am nevoie sa ma tund."

Mi-am intrepatruns degetele cu ale lui. „Putem sa mergem?" a dat din cap si ne-am intors sa mergem in jos pe plaja. Nu am vorbit pentru o vreme, si eventual mi-a eliberat mana, ridicandu-si bratul in jurul umerilor mei. M-am lasat pe el, infasurandu-mi bratul in jurul taliei sale si inspirandu-i mirosul.

„Ce s-a intamplat?" a intrebat in sfarsit. Mereu ma stia mai bine ca oricine.

Am ezitat, nesigura de cum sa incep. Edward m-a tras mai aproape si a plantat un sarut pe fruntea mea. „Doar spune-mi," a spus usor.

Mi-am inchis ochii, oftand din greu. „Am intalnit pe cineva."

A ramas tacut, si m-am uitat in sus sa-i gasesc ochii pe palmierii fluturand in distanta. Privirea i s-a ridicat pe un pescarus de deasupra si in sfarsit, a vorbit. „Stiam ca se va intampla eventual," a spus cu resemnare in voce.

Ne-am oprit din mers si m-a tras intr-o imbratisare gentila, barbia sa fiind pe capul meu. Ii puteam simti inima batand sub obrazul meu, caldura corpului sau intrand in mine cum o facea mereu.

„M-a cerut in casatorie," i-am spus.

„Si tu ai zis da."a spus incet, ne-avand nevoie de confirmarea mea.

Am petrecut restul timpului nostru impreuna stand pe plaja, vorbind si razand de memoriile pe care le imparteam...atingandu-ne, dar ne-sarutandu-ne...fiind impreuna, dar stiind ca ne indepartam.

Prea curand, soimul a coborat si a indepartat pescarusul zburand pe plaja. Ne-am intors unul la celalalt, in sfarsit ne-putand opri lacrimile.

„Esti sigura ca asta vrei?" a intrebat, trecandu-si degetele pe obrazul meu.

Am dat din cap. „Este singura cale."

S-a aplecat atunci si a depus un sarut lin pe buzele mele...un sarut pin cu dorinta si regret..pasiune si durere...iubire si pierdere.

„Te voi iubi mereu," a murmurat pe gura mea, si eu am suspinat fiind de acord.

Si cu tipatul final al soimului, lumina diminetii a intrat prin fereastra de la camera mea, sunetul rasunandu-se pe peretii singuratici.

~*~SM~*~

Un an mai tarziu, in ziua cand am facut 25 de ani, stateam in fara unei oglinzi de lungime totala si imi studiam reflexia. Parul maro mi-a crescut mai inchis si mai lung, buclele salbatice care m-au tormentat ca copil relaxate in valuri pierzande. Am impins inapoi o suvita capricioasa si mi-am examinat ochii – usor migdalati si doar o nuanta mai inchisa decat parul meu. O stropire cu pistrui erau asezati pe nasul meu – unul care credeam ca e prea mare, dar mama insista ca e perfect. Privirea mi-a cazut sa-mi examineze rochia de mireasa – fara bretele si fluenta cu un corset de margele deasupra unei fuste care se termina cu o trena. Era frumoasa. Toata lumea zicea asa.

Dar cat stateam acolo, studiindu-mi rochia pe care o voi purta in trei saptamani scurte, ma simteam rau la stomac.

Pentru ca nu conta cat de minunat era Eric...cat de bun si iubitor...cat de izbutit..si cat de perfecti eram unul pentru celalalt...nu il iubeam din plin.

Adica, il iubeam...doar ca nu in felul in care il iubeam..._pe el._

Ma sfasia.

Stiam ca trebuie sa raman in realitate...pentru o viata fara plaje si lacuri de multi si soimi albi ca neaua.

Stiam asta in cap.

Dar inima inca imi era pierduta in vise.

Am oftat si Angela, domnisoara mea de onoare, s-a intros spre mine ingrijorata.

„Esti bine Bella?"

Eram? Nu stiam.

„Sunt doar obosita," am raspuns cu un zambet.

Era adevarat. Nu am dormit deloc noaptea trecuta. Numeste asta lasitate, dar nu puteam sa fac asta. Daca il vedeam din nou, ma temeam ca imi va ruina hotararea. Si daca nu o faceam – daca visul meu nu era nimic special, unul despre monstrii sau eu zburand sau venind la un examen goala – ma gandeam ca ma va distruge.

Asa ca in schimb, am stat treaza toata noaptea band cafea si uitandu-ma la filme vechi.

Si am plans...am plans destul de mult.

Angela m-a urmarit inapoi in camera de schimb si m-a ajutat sa imi dau jos rochia. „Esti sigura ca esti bine?" a continuat sa intrebe.

Am dat din umeri. „Sunt nervoasa doar, cred. Nunta este doar peste cateva saptamani."

M-a privit cu indoiala in timp ce imi puneam blugii si tricoul si imi legam incaltarile. „Nu e asta si o stii si tu," a spus incet.

Ochii mi-au fulgerat. „Nu vreau sa vorbesc despre asta."

„Ei bine, cred ca trebuie sa o faci," a spus Ang, asezandu-se langa mine pe banca si luandu-ma de mana. A inhalat profund , si apoi a expirat repede. „Bella, cred ca am gresit."

Sprancenele mi s-au incruntat in timp ce ma uitam la ea. „Cu ce ai gresit?"

A oftat. „Te vad mergand mai departe..as spune _incercand_ sa mergi mai departe cu Eric...si imi frange inima," a spus incet. „Nu poti sa faci asta Bella. Nu te poti casatori cu el."

„Credeam ca iti place de Eric. Tu ne-ai facut cunostinta, pentru numele lui Dumnezeu," am spus, vocea crescand mai tare cu agitare. „Tu esti cea care a spus ca trebuia sa fac o alegere...sa merg mai departe. Ca trebuie sa aleg viata reala in locul unei fantezii."

„Stiu...Stiu," a fost Angela de acord, „dar te vad pe tine, Bella, si nu esti chiar fericita. Asta nu te face fericita. Nu-l iubeste..nu chiar."

„Il iubesc." am argumentat incapatanata.

„Intr-un fel o faci, stiu asta," a admis. „Dar in comparatie cu ce aveai, Bella? Este macar pe aproape?"

„Nu conteaza!" m-am ridicat in picioare, simtind lacrimile amenintand din nou. „Nu era real!"

Angela se uita la mine cautatoare pentru un moment, si m-am prabusit inapoi pe banca.

„Nu a fost?" a intrebat calm, trecandu-si o mana prin parul meu. „Cand mi-ai spus prima data despre el, credeam ca e o nebunie." La privirea mea crispata a adaugat. „Nu ca _tu_ erai nebuna, ci situatia. Vreau sa spun, cum poate ceva de genul sa dureze? Cum poate insemna ceva cu adevarat? Dar cred ca am gresit, Bella. Si cred ca si tu. Il iubeai. Il _iubesti_. Nu poate f i mai real de atat."

Mi-am deschis gura sa ma o contrazic, dar cuvintele nu vroiau sa iasa. Avea dreptate.

Am iesit din magazinul pentru nunti simtindu-ma resemnata. Stiam ca trebuie sa ma despart de Eric. Mereu am stiut, adanc, ca nu a fost dat sa fim...ca nu ii puteam da ce avea nevoie si ce merita. Nu era corect pentru niciunul dintre noi, serios. Ang m-a imbratisat strans, oferindu-se sa stea cu mine, dar stiam ca era in timpul pranzului de o ora si ca trebuia sa se intoarca la munca, asa ca i-am zis sa plece. Mi-a promis ca ma va vedea la petrecerea pe care o dadea mama pentru ziua mea mai tarziu acea dupaamiaza si am fortat un zambet pe fata, desi petrecerea era destul de jos pe lista mea de prioritati in acel moment.

Eric era in pauza dintre clase, si vroia sa ne intalnim pentru pranz, asa ca m-am indreptat spre cantina aproape de scoala lui unde mancam de obicei, nelinistita in legatura cu conversatia pe care o vom avea.

Stia. Chiar si inainte sa spun cuvintele, stia. S-a uitat o data la expresia mea in timp ce ma apropriam de masa, i-am vazut fata cazandu-i. I-am spus ca imi pare rau...ca nu era el, eram eu...toate platitudinile si cliseele pe care am jurat ca nu le voi folosi niciodata.

Si el a zambit. Mereu ingaduitor si bun, Eric a spus ca inelege...si ca stie ca nu eram cu adevarat fericita, si ca spera ca va veni in timp.

„Nu te invinovatesc," a spus incet in timp ce-i dadeam inelul. „Stiam in ce ma bagam. Stiam ca inima ta era franta, si speram ca eu voi fi cel care ar fi reparat-o."

Cu lacrimi in ochi, i-am sarutat obrazul. I-am spus ca speram ca intr-o zi va gasi o femeie care ii merita iubirea inainte de a ma intoarce si iesi din cantina.

Am mers incet pe strazile orasului, uitandu-ma la fereastra unui magazin din cand in cand la nimic in particular, si m-am indreptat spre statie sa prind un tren spre casa. Mi-am cumparat biletul si am mers spre platforma de imbarcari, si cu fiecare pas simteam o greutate ridicandu-se de pe umerii mei. Poate intr-o zi voi intalni pe cineva care va umple gaura ramasa in inima mea. Dar nu a fost Eric, si nu azi.

Daca eram sincera, nu credeam ca se va intampla vreodata _cu adevarat. _Sigur, a putea avea o viata...o carieraimplinita, prieteni buni, o casa frumoasa. As putea chiar sa adopt copii intr-o zi daca vroiam.

Dar dragoste?

Adevarul era ca mi-am dat inima acum mult timp unui baiat pe un doc langa un lac. Il iubea, si era singurul pe care il vroiam. Chiar daca insemna ca il puteam avea doar o singura noapte pe an, voi lua ce voi putea. Memoriile – vagi si neclare cum erau – vor trebui sa fie destul sa ma sustina in lunile lungi si singuratice intre intalniri.

As avea mai degraba cateva momente cu el, decat o viata cu altcineva.

Trenul a intrat in statie, si am urmat multimea, pierduta in ganduri. Am plutit din deriva prin principalul terminal istoric plin cu lumina filtrata de la dom-ul cu mari vitralii. Voci ridicate s-au amestecat cu rasunetul tocurilor calcand pe podea si urletele trnurilor care plecau si veneau, creand o cacafonie de sunete care rasunau prin pereti si printre corpurile neastamparate.

Atunci l-am vazut.

Poate ca era din cauza lipsei somnului – sau zarva emotionala din ultimele 24 de ore – dar ma luptam cu lacrimile in timp ce ma apropriam de el. Se uita la programul de bord, scarpinandu-se in cap, si mi-am ridicat o mana tremuranda si i-am atins umarul. Mi-am tinut respiratia in timp ce se intorcea...si i-am dat drumul cand in locul ochilor de smarald, am fost intampinata de caprui, incretiti cu curiozitate.

Cand am fost aproape am realizat ca trebuia sa stiu ca nu era el. Nu era destul de inalt...parul ii era mai deschis...barbia arata mai moale. Era atractiv, totusi, si a zambit cald la mine.

„Hei. Te pot ajuta cu ceva?" a intrebat politicos.

„Draga, cine e?" o femeie inalta, blonda s-a apropriat si si-a bagat mana in a lui, o privire teritoriala in ochii sai.

„Imi pare rau," am murmurat. „Am crezut ca sunteti cineva pe care il stiu."

„Nici o problema," a spua amabil. „Sper ca il vei gasi." Mi-am simtit obrajii arzand in timp ce ma intorceam sa plec.

„Si eu." Am oftat. Stergandu-ma pe fata, m-am asezat pe o banca apropriata, lasandu-mi ochii sa cada pe podea si de-a lungul podelei de mozaic. Am explorat designele invartite nevazandu-le, ignorand corpurile care imi intrerupeau privirea periodic. Am clipit cand albul intalnea negrul apoi negru la negru din nou...tiglele incepand sa formeze o figura familiara. Intrigata in ciuda disperarii mele, m-am ridicat incat sa vad mai clar. Curbele si unghiurile brusc devenind clare si am ramas uimita, mana zburandu-mi la gura cand am recunoscut imaginea de sub picioarele mele.

Un soim alb, cu aripile larg deschise in zbor.

Un val de ameteala m-a cuprins si am realizat ca nu respiram. Inhaland profund, am incercat sa absorb ce vedeam. Era o simpla coincidenta? Sau este un fel de semn? Cum de nu l-am observat pana acum?

Cat ma intrebam asta, la inceput nu am observat o pereche de ghete negre purtate apropriindu-se usor. Cand s-au oprit la cativa pasi in fata mea, blocandu-mi vederea spre fata soimului, m-am uitat in sus iritata.

Pentru un moment, lumea s-a oprit. Multimea zgomotoasa a disparul in fundal, si nu mai auzeam decat respiratia mea rapida. Nici nu intelegeam ce vedeam pentru moment, sau mai bine zis, _pe cine_ vedeam.

Se uita la mine, un zambet micut pe buze, ochii sai de smarald stralucind. Parul salbatic ii era pe frunte, si l-a dat inapoi nerabdator, motinunea amintindu-mi de ceva. Nu era barbierit, camasa mototolita si nebagata in pantaloni, cu manecile rulate peste antebratele tabacite. Cara o geanta neagra peste umar si in timp ce il observa, a scapat-o pe podea.

Mi-am ridicat o mana, si nerealizand ce faceam i-am atins obrazul, asteptand sa dispara inainte sa-l ating.

Nu a facut-o.

Ii mangaiam fata, si ochii i s-au inchis putin in timp ce o privire de pura placere i-a aparut pe fata. Mi-a apasat mana de obrazul sau si se uita la mine iubitor.

„Hi," a spus, vocea parea familiara...confortabila, cumva.

„Esti...tu...nu-i asa?" am murmurat. „Este real? Am adormit?"

A ras. „Nu. Chiar sunt aici."

„Dar cum?" mi-am scuturat capul, ametita. „Cum ai ajuns aici? Cum m-ai gasit?"

Mi-a eliberat mana si s-a aplecat catre geanta, deschizand-o si scotand ceva. „Am vazut asta," a spus aratandu-mi ceva. Era o copie a revistei care a publicat povestea mea...povestea _noastra_.

„A trebuit sa o citesc de trei ori inainte de a intelege ca erai tu...ca in asta suntem _noi_," a explicat. „Era asa de ciudat, dar era ca si cum lucrurile au inceput sa vina inapoi la mine cu cat citeam mai mult. Imi aminteam...mai mult..si mai mult..." s-a oprit, parand pierdut in ganduri pentru un moment, apoi si-a agitat capul.

„Biografia nu mi-a spus multe, doar ca locuiai in orasul asta," a spus. „Am sarit in primul avion aici si eram pe drum spre biroul revistei sa vad ce pot afla. Nu aveam nici o idee ca te-as putea gasi, dar stiam ca trebuia sa incerc. Nu puteam sa cred cand am vazut soimul." Ochii i-au cazut pe tiglele de mozaic si ai mei i-au urmat, explorand portretul pasarii misterioase care ne-a despartit pentru atatia ani dar acum cumva ne-a unit.

„Si apoi te-am vazut pe tine." A dat drumul revistei pe geanta si a pasit spre mine, atingandu-mi fata.

„Esti obosita," a spus moale.

„Nu am dormit," i-am spus.

A chicotit. „Stiu. Am fost destul de singuratic fara tine acolo."

Telefonul mi-a sunat si am sarit, scotand un raset nervos de la ambii. „Scuze," am murmurat uitandu-ma pe ecran. „Este mama," i-am spus. „Daca nu raspund, va suna in continuare."

A dat din cap, si eu am raspuns.

„Bella? Este mama."

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap si el a ras. „Da stiu, mama. Ce s-a intamplat?"

„Vroiam sa ma asigur ca vei veni la timp in seara asta," a spus. „Rezervarea noastra este la sapte...nu intarzia, ok?"

„Mama, eu nu intarzii niciodata," am spus morocanoasa. „Voi fi acolo. Promit."

Domolita, a spus la revedere si am inchis. „E ziua mea," i-am explicat. „Vroia sa se asigure ca voi veni la timp pentru petrecere."

A clipit suprins. „Azi e ziua ta?" a intrebat. „Si a mea de asemenea!"

Ne-am uitat unul la celalalt socati pentru un moment apoi am inceput sa radem. „Desigur ca este." Am chicotit, un baraj de sentimente trecand prin mine, neincredere si mirare...suprindere si uimire...alinare si bucurie...si peste toate celelalte, o iubire profunda si statornica.

Am ranjit la el, inca uimita ca statea chiar in fata mea. „Poti...uh...veni asta seara..daca vrei," am oferit timida.

A zambit larg. „Mi-ar placea." Zambetul i-a disparul putin in timp ce fata ii devenea sombra. „Credeam ca as putea fi...Ma ingrijoram ca voi ajunge prea tarziu," a spus.

Gandul mi-a zburat la Eric. „Nu. Nu ai ajuns prea tarziu," l-am asigurat. „M-am decis deja ca nu pot merge mai departe cu asta."

„Ai facut-o?"

„Cum as putea sa ma casatoresc cu el cand sunt indragostita de altcineva?" am intrebat simplu.

Inainte ca ultimele cuvinte sa iasa dun gura mea, eram in bratele sale, inconjurata de mirosul si cuprinsa de prezenta lui. M-a sarutat adanc..pasionant, si mi-a luat respiratia. Pielea mi s-a aprins si mi-am trasat mainile pe pieptul sau si dupa gat, impletindu-mi degetele in parul sau, si l-am simtit gemand in gura mea. Tragandu-l mai aproape, m-am apasat de el, simtindu-i fiecare cm din corpul sau muscular potrivindu-se perfect cu mine. M-a ridicat pana degetele abia imi atingeau podeaua si simteam ca pluteam...zburam...derivand departe de lumea celor trezi si ajungand sa trag inapoi lumea viselor noastre cu mine.

Si cu asta, au revenit toate...fiecare moment...fiecare conversatie...fiecare sarut...fiecare atingere. Intr- o fulgerare de culori si lumina, visele mi-au devenit realitate.

Era...Edward.

_Edward._

Mintea i-a format in sfarsit numele, si rasuna in jurul meu ca o rugaciune.

Ne-am despartit usor, buzele zabovind pentru un moment inainte de a inhala amandoi tremurator. Ne-am uitat unul in ochii celuilalti in veneratie si de mirare.

„Wow," am spus, si el a ras in raspuns.

„E chiar mai bine," a raspuns, vocea sa blanda...aproape rspectuasa. „Nu credeam ca e posibil, dar e chiar mai bine ca inainte."

Am zambit fiind de acord cu el. „Nu pot sa cred..."

„Credeam ca sunt nebun..." Brusc, nu ne puteam opri din vorbit, degetele noastre trasand caracteristicile celuilalti in timp ce cuvintele noastre ametitoare se revarsau.

„...totul in capul meu..."

„...mi-ai lipsit atat de mult..."

„...nu puteam sa-mi amintesc nimic..."

„Bella," a respirat, „Tu esti Bella."

Inima mi-a crescut la sunetul numelui meu pe buzele sale. S-a aplecat sa ma sarute din nou usor, ochii sai blocati pe ai mei.

„De ce crezi ca s-a intamplat?" am intrebat in sfarsit. „Este o... nebunie. Vreau sa spun. O _traiesc_ si nu poti nici sa o cred."

A facut o pauza, pierdut in ganduri, si mi-a pus o suvita de par dupa ureche inainte sa-mi mangaie obrazul delicat. _„Minutul cand mi-am auzit prima poveste de iubire am inceput sa te caut, setiind cat de orb era,"_ a murmurat in timp ce se uita in ochii mei. _„Iubitii nu se intalnesc undeva. Sunt unul in celalalt tot timpul."_

„E frumos."

„Nu pot sa primesc credit pentru ea," a admis, aplecandu-se spre mine inconstient. „Este Rumi...un poet din secolul 13.

„Serios?" am soptit, simtindu-i respiratia pe gura. „Nu stiam ca esti atat de cult."

Mi-am lins buzele si ochii i-au licarit, inregistrand miscarea. „S-ar putea sa ma fi simtit condus sa fac niste cercetari asupra iubirii...si a visurilor...si a soartei...si a sufletelore pereche."

„Asta suntem noi?" am intrebat cu respiratia taiata, pielea incalzindu-mi-se in timp ce degete imi trasau bratele. „Suflete pereche?"

Mainile lui Edward imi mangaiau umerii, presiunea abia observabila, dar caldura de inconfundabil. Degetele i-au intrat in par, prinzandu-mi fata in timp ce degetele mari trasau un drum pe obraji. Ochii ii urmau miscarile mainile, si cand in sfarsit i-au intalnit pe ai mei din nou, eram impietrita de intensitatea pe care o vedeam acolo.

„Nu stiu cum sa numesc asta," a admis. „Nu imi pasa, sa fiu sincer." Mi-a dat capul pe spate sa isi atinga buzele de ale mele inca o data. „Stiu doar ca, acum ca te-am gasit, nu te mai las din nou."

L-am prins de maini in timp ce ma saruta din nou, simtind pentru prima data anii sai de dorinta si frustrare care era la fel ca a mea. M-a tras spre el, ridicandu-ma pe degete in timp ce adancea sarutul, facandu-ma sa ametesc. Genunchii mi-au cedat, si si-a infasurat repede bratele in jurul taliei mele sa ma tina ridicata, zambind pe buzele mele.

„Esti bine?" a intrebat retragandu-se.

„Da," am chitait.

Lasandu-si capul pe spate cu un raset zgomotos, Edward m-a ridicat si m-a invartit ca intr-un film romantic vechi. Eu doar am tipat, tinandu-ma de umerii lui in disperare pana cand in sfarsit m-a pus inapoi pe picioare. M-am clatinat un pic, asa ca ma tinea de solduri pana cand m-am restabilit pe picoare, apoi a plantat alt sarut firm pe buzele mele inainte de a se apleca sa-si ridige bagajul.

„Ar trebui sa mergem," a spus, ochii sai verzi stralucind. „Chiar trebuie sa fac un dus inainte de petrecere."

Am dat din cap in timp ce-mi lua mana in a lui. „Ar trebui sa te si barbieresti," m-am tachinat, aplecandu-ma spre el si frecandu-mi nasul de pieptul lui. Cum credeam ca puteam trai fara el? Am inhalat mirosul unic pe care mi l-am amintit din vise si am expirat cu un oftat. „Sunt atat de multimita ca esti aici."

„Si eu." Mi-a ridicat mana la buze si a sarutat-o pe spate iubitor, iubire si promisiuni stralucind in ochii sai.

Un tipat zgomotos a umplut aerul si am inghetat, uitandu-ne unul la celalalt socati.

„Nu," am soptit.

Ne-am intors catre unde s-a auzit sunetul, rasunand prin statie. Ochii au cautat camera voluminoasa dupa o pasare, de la tavan la podea...privind printre corpuri si asteptand ca soimul sa coboare si sa ne trimita in lumile noastre separate. Mana lui Edward a strans-o aproape dureros pe a mea, strangerea sa fiind una de reasigurare...de sfidare.

Un juramant ca nu conteaza ce se va intampla, asta nu era sfarsitul.

Un mormait tare zguduia aerul, urmat de alt tipat, si de data asta am putut identifica sursa. Un agent de securitate se lupta cu o poarta de fier de cealalta parte a statiei, metalul ruginit protestand la efortul sau cu un strigat de slefuire. L-am simtit pe Edward relaxandu-se putin langa mine si a eliberat o suflare grea.

„Urasc pasarea aia stupida," am murmurat.

Edward a ras, aplecandu-se sa-si apese buzele pe tampla mea. „Nu ma duc nicaieri," a promis.

Si in acel moment, stiam ca avea dreptate. El era solid si adevarat. Nu era un vis...nu un figament al imaginatiei mele sau o fantazie distanta.

Era dovada.

In sfarsit.

Dovada ca totul a fost real. Ca _noi_ eram reali...mereu am fost.

Am zambit la el. „Voi tine minte asta."

Si-a ajustat bagajul cu un ranjet. „Haide, sa mergem," a spus tragandu-ma de mana. „Oh...si la multi ani, Bella." Mi-a facut cu ochiul, si stomacul mi s-a intors in raspuns.

„La multi ani, Edward," am raspuns, ridicandu-ma sa-l sarut domol inainte de a ne intoarce sa iesim in soarele arzator.

Am crezut pentru un moment ca am auzit o fluturare de aripi in timp ce o umbra trecea peste noi...dar cand m-am uitat in sus, l-am vazut doar pe Edward si cerul albastru si limpede.


End file.
